


Summer paradise

by De_drums



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums
Summary: Minhyuk used to hate summer so much, until Myungjun had come along and turned his whole life upside down.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Summer paradise

Minhyuk used to hate summer.  
He hated the melancholia lingering in the air as the sunset faded away and everything got quiet around him, only the far lapping of waves on the shore as a backdrop to his thoughts. It reminded him of all the friends he had lost, all the chances he had missed, all the times he had wanted to truly express himself but refrained in fear of looking silly in people's eyes. It was an almost unbearable feeling and he always wished for it to pass as soon as possible, longing for autumn's comforting colours and some peace of mind.  
He used to hate summer so much, until Myungjun had come along on a endless, sweltering afternoon and turned his whole life upside down.  
Minhyuk did not even remember how it happened, but in the blink of an eye, Myungjun was there as if that had always been his rightful place. He had watched him dance and had sang for him in return, and not a day had passed that they didn't look for each other, laughing together, playing in the sand, and ice cream had melted in their hands, but they were too busy to care. They had so much to talk about, so much to share, and even when it got silent, it had never been uncomfortable.  
Minhyuk had felt like walking on clouds, and months had gone by without him noticing, the suffocating heat just a distant memory as they walked through seasons together.  
Then summer had come again and maybe it was rushed, no more than a stupid, one-sided love, but Myungjun was still brighter than the sun and Minhyuk had realized he was willing to burn himself.  
Laying side by side, staring at the stars above them on a late night, he had finally mustered the courage. It had been messy and he hated himself for stuttering so bad and tripping on his own words, but Myungjun had simply taken his hand and nodded, smiling fondly at him -life had been full of kisses and hugs and whispered secrets ever since. A few small, insignificant arguments had occured, too, but nothing they couldn't solve with a sincere apology and the promise to do better, not letting their ego and pride to take the best of them.  
Then Myungjun had walked up to him one day, eyes sparking with a different light, and Minhyuk had felt chills down his spine. He had let himself being guided to the bedroom, clothes falling on the floor, and Myungjun had loved him in a completely new way, body flushing delightfully against his.  
"Are you okay?", he had asked, searching for the slightest sign of discomfort on his face as he stroked his hair.  
Minhyuk had kissed him and gave in to the sensations that were shaking him to the core, making it hard to breathe; most of all, he had thought as he abandoned himself in Myungjun's arms, he felt complete. Snuggled up next to him, nose buried in the crook of his neck, he had suddenly gotten the absurd need to sing, to let all his happiness out. He had never done it in front of Myungjun before, and he had smiled hearing the surprised gasp that left his lips.  
"It should be a crime to keep such a voice hidden from the world, you know?"  
"I can sing for you every time you want"  
"I am sure you will", Myungjun had laughed softly, pecking him on his cheek. "I love you"  
Minhyuk didn't hate summer as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy birthday to Myungjun 💜  
> Basically I listened to Rocky's [cover](https://youtu.be/01uTAJIDoVs?lang=it) of "Holy" way too much today and it gave me melancholic summer vibes. Does it make sense? Probably not lmao but that's how I got inspired for this fic.  
> Title is from [Summer Paradise](https://youtu.be/qjHlgrGsLWQ?lang=it) by Coldplay
> 
> catch up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it) ~


End file.
